Muggle School
by CryingCinderella
Summary: Hermione Granger gets to experience muggle school in America as a bit of a study abroad. However now that she's there all she wants to do is leave! Thank the gods for an early rescue from a certain red-haired Weasley...


Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world…I just like to play in it because she has the coolest toys, so welcome to the game. And when I'm done, I promise I'll put them all away.

A/N: Attack of the killer plot bunnies! So it happened again, a little different from last time. I was sitting in class bored out of my mind and wrote down what my teacher was saying, as well as I hate school. And then it hit me, not I hate school, I hate *muggle* school! And here it is a new Hermione fic. Though I owe this one to Angela, for on 4/16/02 while on the phone after school, those fury plot killers must have attacked her too. I told her about my story line and how it was going to be something like Hermione and someone boring that had been used way too many times, and she said, "God make it someone interesting! I dunno like one of the Weasley brothers or something!" Well after her inspiration I settled on the sexy one…mwhahaha! So Read, Review and Enjoy!

"…what power of five is one twenty five is five, so that's three…" The teacher's voice drones on. The classroom is boiling hot, and I couldn't seem to get comfortable. I hate Muggle School. And this subject doesn't do it much justice. 'Pre-Calculus' it reminds me a bit of Arithmancy, but there are no magical symbols, only letters and numbers. What nonsense, how many fish frogs and cats does Julie have? Who's Julie anyway? I am desperate to get back to Hogwarts, to Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, hell even to Potions.

"Your answer Hermione?" I snap my head to the source of the voice, and see that it is the teacher, Mr. Streets. An odd fellow, no more then 25 or so and so tied down to his job. It was a shame to see such a young muggle mind go to waste. 

"I'm sorry professor-" my tongue catches in my throat as a fit of giggles rises from the class and my face turns a significant shade of red. At Hogwarts, I always call my teachers professor, but apparently that's not the way here. I still haven't adjusted to that. "Uh…could you repeat the question please?"

"Never mind, just pay attention." I wait for him to scold me further or to take away house points, but then remember there's no house for him to take points from. And there's no comfy common room for me to do my homework in, no Owlery to send letters from, they don't even stay at the school. I still haven't adjusted to 'going home' at the end of the day. 

After a month and a half, I find myself still asking the same question. Why am I here? Two words, "Muggle Studies." Professor McGonagall had approached me when term had started, back in September. She told me that this year, a student from Muggle Studies would be selected to attend a muggle school off the coast of England for two months in the third term. That would mean all of April and May, but I didn't care. The news had made my skin crawl with excitement, but after actually being here, I'm not so sure this is all I had thought it would be.

Although it hasn't been hard for me to adjust to 'the muggle way of life,' what with my parents being muggles and all, it was adjusting to the actual muggles that made my life hell. I am as studious as ever and don't seem to fit in well. I keep making mistakes that don't fit here in their culture, but would seem perfectly normal back at Hogwarts.

I find that most of the subjects are similar to the ones back home. 'Chemistry' is much like Potions, Care of Magical Creatures/Astronomy is now a class called 'Environmental Science.' 'Pre-Calc' as they call it, took the place of Arithmancy, Charms is now 'Band and Art,' and A History of Magic is replaced by 'World History,' but it doesn't matter because they are both equally boring. 

I want to go home to Hogwarts where I can light a room with a flick of my wand or spill a bottle of ink all over my parchment and cast a clean up spell to clean up the mess. But no, I'm stuck here in an icky hot classroom, writing in pen and using white out to correct those mistakes. How desperately I want to go home!

The bell rings and everyone gathers their things. A large crowd of backpacks, notebooks and people shuffle past me, not really paying me too much notice. But there are so many of them all so desperate to go home, so we do share one common want, 'we want to go home.' Damn these muggle clothing, the tight jeans and top just make it that much hotter. 

Somehow, I make my way to the back door of the classroom, but a tall girl stops me from exiting. She sneers down at me before saying, "Have a nice day professor!" Another fit of giggles is heard from the few stragglers that don't have to rush to catch a bus. I roll my eyes and ignore her, shifting the weight of my backpack up higher on my shoulders. 

I make it out the back door and stand in the shaded clearing behind the trailer that is my classroom. People rush around the front of the building, heading for busses and cars, as desperate as I to get home. I double-check my surroundings to see that I am alone before preparing to apparate.

This is my designated apparation point that I zap to and from twice daily. Professor McGonagall had to send fifteen different owls to the Ministry asking for their permission, before they finally gave in and let me apparate. I wish that I could just pop into the Gryfindor Common Room. I miss seeing Harry and Ron, even if their games of chess and exploding snap are loud and obnoxious. I miss Lee Jordan running in and out, along side Fred and George, as they all try to escape their fated detentions for all the pranks they love to play. I miss Crookshanks, couldn't bring him with me, and I miss watching Pig and Hedwig fight over Harry's letters. Hell I'm even missing Snape and his greasy black hair.

A close my eyes, snap my fingers and with a small pop, apparate to the flat I'm staying at. It's a small three room apartment over top of some local pub called 'Bed Knobs and Broomsticks," though has no association with the Wizarding world whatsoever. Adequate for living, I've got a bathroom, bedroom and a kitchen slash workroom. Not really what I call home, but it serves its purpose.

I drop my backpack carelessly on my desk and slump down into my chair. The day was long and awful, as have most of these school days been. It started off with a lesson in band, a class that I have still yet to master. Then a trip to Chemistry, Environmental Science and then Pre-Calculus. A lot of work, not that I minded, but mostly more 'me not fitting in.' Perhaps this field trip should have been saved for my seventh year, rather then my fifth. 

I take a look at my Hogwarts timetable, OWLS are in just a few weeks. I've been studying non-stop since last year, and am sure I will do fine. Opening my backpack I take out my Chemistry book and begin to copy down tonight's assignment. And then I hear it, a soft purring. I spin around in my chair.

"Crookshanks! How on earth did you get here?" I bound out of my chair and across the room to scoop up my ginger kitty in my arms. I nuzzle him closely to my face and stroke my hand down his back. Crookshanks purrs softly as I smile at him and kiss his forehead.

"Ron said you'd want to see him." Came a voice from the back of the room. I look up and see Charlie Weasley, the second eldest of the Weasley seven, standing in the far corner of my makeshift living room. "Hi Hermione," he says smiling. I'm stunned, and it takes me a minute to find my voice.

"Charlie!" I run across the room and fling my arms around him. He gives me the notorious Weasley bear hug in response. "Oh Charlie! How in Merlin's name did you get here? I'm not supposed to have visitors! But I'm so glad you're here! Muggle school has been frightfully awful and I just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" My voice is hyper and over excited, finally another wizard for me to talk to! Someone who can relate with me and who I can have a decent conversation with.

"Well then, you're in luck. Professor McGonagall sent me an owl yesterday talking about you. She said your term here was almost up and that someone would need to go and pick you up soon. Well I happened to be in the area at the time and told her that Id bring you back on my way back to Romania."

"Really? That's great! But I won't be able to complete the assignment, I'm supposed to stay another two weeks!" I groan at the thought of having to stay here another two weeks. "Surely I won't get the credit if I leave early."

"Don't worry I've got that all taken care of. I asked Professor McGonagall if it would be alright to pick you up and bring you back early because of all the studying you'd need to be doing for your OWLS." He winks at me and I smile picking up Crookshanks who has now made his way to circling around my feet.

"Oh that sounds wonderful! When can we leave? I'll be packed in a minute!" I am so happy to finally be going home. I grab my wand from the desk and start waving it around, watching my things zoom into my trunk. Charlie just stares at me, with a laughing smile on his face.

"Well I can see I don't have to let you think about this one, we'll go now then." He pauses then frowns, "Although we won't make it back to Hogwarts tonight. Too far to travel and I can't apparate you me and all your stuff back to Hogwarts, it's just too far." He looks at my large trunk that is now filled and shut. The room is now completely empty except for the appliances and furniture that sits on the floor. 

"But Charlie I can apparate, Professor McGonagall got me permission to-"

"Right, permission to apparate to and from school, at that designated location, but that's it. So we'll have to travel back, don't really have another choice." He shrugs his shoulders and waits for me to respond. "Come on then, we'll get going, so at least we won't have as far to go by tomorrow." I nod my head and pick up my trunk, but Charlie takes it from me, throwing it up on his shoulder with great ease. Gods he's so strong, probably from all those years spent working with Dragons in Romania. 

I gather Crookshanks up into my arms and open the door. I jump back and bump into Charlie. It's pouring down raining and lightening is flashing across the sky. "Oh dear…" I frown and turn to look at Charlie, but he hasn't stopped smiling. "Charlie what are we going to do? It's pouring!" 

"I know, I've got an idea though…but you can't tell anyone. We'll apparate to the Burrow. It's not too far from here and I think I can manage with you and your things." He smiles and raises his shoulder a bit, indicating the massive trunk that he's holding on it.

"Oh but Charlie I don't want to inconvenience your mum and dad-"

"No worries, Dad's at the Ministry with Percy. They're on a 'top secret' mission in Ireland doing god only knows what. And mum's off with Bill at Gringotts…not sure why though, something about needing a break from the house. And you know the rest of them are at school, so we won't be botherin' anyone, it'll just be you and me." His last words sound so comforting.

"But it'd be an awfully far way for you to apparate and with all my stuff, and me…"

"Hermione you truly are a worrywart," he rubs his hand across my head and it ruffles my hair out of place a little. I smile up at him, his hands are so rough, again probably from working with dragons for so long. Crookshanks twists and turns in my arms. 

"Well if you're sure…alright then, let's go!" Charlie takes a hold of my arm and snaps his fingers together. I hear him mutter 'The Burrow,' and then I feel a tad bit dizzy as a streak of white light flashes in front of me. 

I found myself in the burrow. The kitchen, though lacking Mrs. Weasley, smelled of her rich potpourri and the living room was just as I had remembered it, minus two troublesome twins in the corner by the fire. The Burrow, like Hogwarts, was a second home to me, not that my real home was ever much of a first.

With a loud thunk, Charlie put my trunk on the floor. Crookshanks had just settled himself into Mr. Weasley's favorite chair when all the lights suddenly blew out but quickly came back on again. I shot a worried glance at Charlie. "Oh don't worry, dad's just rewired the house to run off 'muggle ekletricity." I shudder at the thought of running things the muggle way, despite being half-and-half. "Mum was furious, but I don't suppose it likes the storm much," he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

I smiled at him politely wondering how in the name of Merlin could one inanimate object like or dislike another, but decided to leave it alone. "Uh Charlie?" I asked softly, still standing behind my trunk, "What room should I sleep in tonight?"

He thought a moment before answering, "Well any room you want, though I wouldn't recommend Fred and George's, it looks like a battlefield from the Goblin Revolution." We both laughed at his joke. "Although I do suppose you'd be comfortable in Ginny's room since she has girl stuff there." I nodded my head in agreement before walking towards the staircase.

Walking up the steps, I found Ginny's room at the landing of the third floor, right where I had left it two summers ago during my visit for the Quidditch World Cup. Her room was small, but well equipped with a beautiful bed, two dressers, a trunk of her own and a small desk. I was impressed to see the desk, I knew it meant that she made some attempt to study despite the fact that her brothers most likely teased her about it. 

"Well I see you found your way back up here." Charlie had appeared in the doorway, holding my trunk. He stepped into the room and sat it down at the foot of the bed, next to Ginny's. 

"Charlie! You didn't have to bring that all the way up here! I'm not really even going to need it!" I couldn't believe that he had brought it up three flights of stairs, after all it was so dreadfully heavy. 

It was almost as if he read my mind. "It's no trouble Hermione, it's really not that heavy." He smiled and flexed his biceps at me. I giggled and he laughed. "If you want to freshen up, well you know where the bathroom is…" he trailed off into thought for a moment, "But I'd do it now if I were you, before the storm gets too bad." 

"Thanks Charlie," I smiled at him as he walked out of the room, leaving the door open about halfway. Flopping down on the bed, I began to debate whether or not I should hit the showers. I sat up and opened my trunk, looking inside. Everything was in tact, as I thought it would be, and I rummaged around for my bath towel and robe. Finding them, I closed the trunk and left Ginny's room. 

I knew well enough where the Weasley bathroom was and made my way there, passing by Percy's vacant room, and Charlie's, that wouldn't be shared with Bill tonight. His door was halfway open so I stopped and stole a glance inside. He was sitting at a desk with his back turned toward me. He was stroking his hand across something that resembled Crookshanks. 

'_Stupid cat,' _I thought, _'He doesn't want to be bothered by you!' _Rolling my eyes, I passed by the door and entered the bathroom. It's homely and hasn't changed since I visited it last. I draw up some hot water in the bath and strip out of my tight muggle clothes quickly. How good it will feel to be back in robes after this warm relaxing bath. 

I slipped into the bathtub and closed my eyes. The water felt good against my skin, washing away the last two months of my life. Just one more night and I'd be back to Hogwarts, I'd be back home. I let the tips of my hair dip into the water while rolling my neck from side to side. My fingers floated on top of the water and fell carelessly over my breasts. I let them slide down my side, over my hips and down the sides of my legs. I felt totally at ease. 

After a long time in the relaxing waters of the bath, I stood up and shivered because the room air was much chillier then the water. I grabbed my towel and stepped out of the tub. Drying myself off, I wrapped it around my body. I picked up my robe and was about to put it on when the lights flickered out like before. Only this time, they didn't come back on. I fumbled in the dark with my robe, but managed to get it over my body, leaving the towel in a heap on the floor. 

By taking just a few steps, I was standing in the dark hallway, feeling quite nervous. I took a step forward and bumped into the wall. "Ow!" I cried out, my toe was throbbing in pain, as I stepped back, hobbling on one foot. It was completely dark and I couldn't see a thing. The storm must have gotten bad because the lights had gone from the house and didn't seem to be coming back any time soon.

"Hermione?" I could hear Charlie's voice from up the hall. "Hermione are you all right?" His voice was getting closer to me. 

"Yes…I'm fine I just stubbed my toe against the wall." I called out to him, unable to see where he was. Bumping into me, Charlie found me in the hallway, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh sorry," he muttered. He slid his hand off my shoulder, slipping his fingers through my still wet hair. I closed my eyes, not that he could see what I was doing anyway, and smiled. Charlie's hands felt rough and manly, dabbled here and there with calluses from working with dragons in Romania. 

"It's alright…but what happened to the lights?"

He sighed, "Dad's 'ekletricity' blew out in the storm and he's the only one that knows how to fix it." I blinked my eyes hard, trying to focus on Charlie's arm that had made its way back around my shoulder. He was practically on top of me but I couldn't see him, the darkness was just that overwhelming. 

Charlie took a step forward, guiding me with him and said, "Here we can go back to my room and wait for the light to come back on. I've got an old muggle candle in there." I could feel his smile penetrating the darkness of the hallway as it found its way to my face. 

I silently agreed that we'd be safest in Charlie's room, even though there wasn't any real danger in the house, at least not while Fred and George were still at school. Taking small steps very carefully, both Charlie and I went back down the hall and into his room. I heard the thunder rumbling outside and saw a streak of lightening flash the sky, from Charlie's back window.

A loud shrieking noise pierced my ears as I saw a bright set of eyes leap into the air and then disappear. "Sorry 'bout that!" Charlie called out. "I think I stepped on his tail." I laughed, squinting my eyes trying to see him in the darkness. I heard him moving around the room, but it stopped when he bumped into something with a rather loud thud.

"You ok Charlie?" I ask, still unable to see anything. 

"Yeah, just bumped into my desk, but I did find that candle." I heard the sound of a match being struck against the wood grain of his desk and then saw a tiny beam of light radiating from Charlie's fingers. The candle provided a minimal amount of light, but at least now, I could see his face, somewhat.

Stepping towards the light, I smiled at him. I'd never paid much attention to Charlie's facial features before, and staring at them in candlelight didn't do them much justice. But I did notice that he carried that unmistakably handsome Weasley smile, something that Ron seemed to lack.

"That better?" My thoughts were interrupted by his question.

"Much," The features of his face were being illuminated by the pale candlelight, casting shadows across his cheeks and making his freckles sparkle. Shifting over to him a bit, my shoulder brushed his, and I was standing practically on top of him to see, because the light was so small. 

I didn't see his hand leave the candle, otherwise I wouldn't have jumped as he placed it around my shoulder. "Oh!" I cried out in surprise. 

"Sorry Hermione, only me." He smiled and rubbed my shoulder with his hand. I could feel the small calluses and blisters on my skin through my sheer silk bathroom. His hands were rough and from all the wear and tear of the dragons, but still felt comforting and protective. Again my thoughts were interrupted. "Uh, why don't we sit down on my bed?"

"Alright then," I said, glad that he had suggested sitting, because my legs were going rigidly stiff from standing so close to him. I was guided over to Charlie's bed and sat down on the edge of it. Soft feathery sheets were lain flat beneath me and I could see one of the posts coming up from a corner of his four poster bed. 

The weight of the mattress shifted as Charlie sat down beside me, his leg touching mine. Holding the candle right below his chin, he turned to face me. I could hardly see the freckles on his face, so I leaned over the candle. Our faces were only an inch apart, my nose practically touching his. I remembered then that muggle candles weren't like magic candles, and that they eventually burnt down and snuffed out.

"Don't worry I'm sure the power'll come back on soon." He spoke softly, almost as if he had been reading my mind and I could feel his warm breath dancing lightly across my cheeks. A shiver went down my spine and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I titled my head up slightly and looked into Charlie's eyes, they were like deep pools of hazelnut coffee, pulling me in. I could have drowned in those eyes at that moment. 

He stared back at me, his eyes unwavering from my gaze. I couldn't pull away nor could I blink. I didn't even notice that my head had tilted slightly to the side, or that my lips were slightly parted. The sensation stunned me, as I felt his lips flutter lightly against mine. My eyes were half closed now, unsure how they had managed to break away from his mesmerizing eyes. His lips now pressed firmly, but gently to mine and I could feel his tongue tracing over my bottom lip. 

The candle fell to the floor with a soft thud, as Charlie's lips slipped over mine and I allowed his tongue inside my mouth. Feeling sparks of electricity, I let him dominate my tongue, as I moved my arms up behind his neck. His hands wound to my back and tangled in my still wet cinnamon tresses. A crash of thunder echoed in the room and Charlie pulled his lips away slightly.

A streak of lightening lit the room briefly before plunging it into total darkness once more. In the fleeting moment, I had caught a glimpse of his eyes and they were full of burning desire. Not knowing what had just happened, or what was about to happen, I opened my lips to speak but all that came out was a soft mewling noise. 

"Charlie…" I finally managed to whisper, but it sounded my sultry and seductive rather then questioning as I had intended. Was my mind in control here? I tried desperately to focus on him, but couldn't find a single freckle in the darkness. I felt his lips caress my cheek and his hands cupping around my neck, pulling me closer to him. 

Lips traveling slowly up my cheeks and back to my ear, his breath tickled my ears as he spoke. "Hermione…" I trembled as his lips touched my earlobe, and I leaned back on my hands a little, trying to escape the erotic whispers of sweet nothings to my ear, for they were bringing me to be close to undone. 

My hands supported me as I leaned back further, but Charlie just leaned down on top of me. Collapsing on my back, I was laying flat on his bed, as he shifted his body over mine, leaning his lips to my ear once more. "Hermione…" he whispered again.

I could not find my voice fast enough to respond. His lips seized mine and his tongue pressed firm against them, begging for entry. I relented and parted my lips, sliding my tongue into his mouth as well. Hands drifted to necks and entangled themselves in hair. Charlie leaned down on my body and I could feel his hips grinding into mine. The nerve ending between my legs were already throbbing, and were dying from lack of attention. 

"Charlie…" I moaned against his lips, and he pulled away slightly. Without any light, I couldn't see him, only feel him, his presence. His hands, the way they massaged their way through my thick mane of now damp tresses. His lips, they way they trailed seductively over my face, and his body, the way it pressed against mine. I didn't need the light to know that he was there.

His hands found their way to the waist tie of my robes. Remembering that I was only wearing my bathrobe, I braced my hands around him as he undid the string that held the sheer cloth in place. It fell open as he slid it off my shoulders and let it float to the floor. Reaching up to his chest, I felt the buttons on his shirt start near the neckline.

My fingers fumbled blindly at his buttons, trying to undo them, as his hands cupped my breasts, drawing small circles around my nipples with his thumbs. Buttons flew as I grabbed the two sides of his shirt and ripped it down, frustrated at not being able to see. 

Placing a hand on Charlie's bare chest, I felt a large burn mark across the left side of his sternum. It felt shiny and slick, unlike the rest of his skin, which was taught, enhanced by muscles and somewhat rough. I traced my index finger down the length of it, and felt Charlie shudder and inhale sharply. It must have been painful when he got it, if it still hurt that much now. 

Arching my back up a little, I tilted my head up so that my lips were poised over his burn mark. Making a gentle trail, I left fleeting light kisses up and down the length of his burn, blowing cool air on it after every one. My ears were met with the sound of Charlie sighing deeply, relaxing a little.

Lightening streaked across the sky, again illuminating the room for a brief instant, in which I saw his eyes gazing directly into mine, as if he had never lost them in the darkness. Loud crashes of thunder immediately followed the lightening, and I could once again hear the tumultuous rain, pouring down on the rooftop. I could still envision his eyes, gazing down into mine, as I reclined back on the bed at the slightest touch of his hand on my shoulder.

Though I was now flat on the bed, Charlie lifted himself completely off me. I didn't want to sit up, and a moment later he had come back down over me, his legs straddling mine this time. I could feel his hard shaft against my naked skin, he had removed the rest of his clothing. 

He reached on strong hand under my back and shifted our position, so we lay vertically on the bed. Again he raised himself up off me, and I heard the curtains being drawn shut around the bed. It was darkness secluded in darkness, and yet it turned me on. 

Lowering himself back onto my body, I felt his tip brush against my opening, and I arched my back up to him. My breathing had become ragged as I sharply drew in a breath, my loins begging him to touch them. I wanted nothing more at that moment, just for him to touch me.

Grasping his neck, I pulled him down completely, his body covering mine, and kissed him roughly, my lips teeming with passion. The taste of his mouth, so slick and sweet, made my head spin as I slid my tongue over his. Hands were roaming freely over surfaces of skin, and legs straddled themselves over hips and wrapped around backs as our mouths filled with each other's passion.

My mind became incoherent and lost control, so much so that I barely noticed when my hand left his neck and reached down between us, guiding his cock to my opening. I had never done it before, but it felt so natural and I could not wait any longer.

I felt him enter me, slowly and stop at my maidenhead. Breaking away from the kiss, I could feel his eyes upon my face through the darkness. "Hermione…" his voice came across more questioning then anything else. I knew what he wanted to say, but did not want him to have to say it. I reached my hand up and stroked his cheek, before pulling him down into an intimate kiss. 

Taking my kiss as permission to proceed, Charlie thrust himself deep within me, breaking my virgin skin. I wanted to scream out for that brief moment of pain it had caused me, but then found myself moaning in pleasure against his lips.

Charlie was fully in me and remained that way for a moment as his lips trailed down my face, neckline and across my chest. Taking my right nipple in his mouth, he slowly pulled himself out of me. Fearing that this was it, I wrapped my arms tightly around his back, as he thrust back into me. The friction against my inside walls was delicious. Never before had I felt such pleasure, such a high state of ecstasy. 

A rhythm was quickly developed as he sucked and nibbled on my nipples. I could feel myself building and pulsing against his shaft as it pushed against my walls, in and out in and out. His lips left my breasts, nipples swollen and hard, as he traced a line of kisses back to my lips. Our bodies were slick with sweat as our lips joined together in a sweet embrace.

A final hard thrust sent me spiraling over the edge as his name tumbled off my lips in a loud orgasmic scream. Embedded deep within me, my release triggered his and he pumped himself into me, murmuring my name against my lips as he claimed them with his own. 

Taking in gulps of air in deep ragged breaths, Charlie collapsed on top of me. His head rested on my chest, in the valley between my breasts and I reached my hand up to stroke his hair lightly. In response, he lifted his head up, and I could feel a faint smile forming on his lips as they brushed against my cheek.

He pulled out of me and rolled onto the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling my close to him. Our bodies were slick and hot, my hair now wet as if I had just stepped out of the shower. I nuzzled close to him, burying my face in his chest. My hand slid down his front, finding the burn mark and rested there, easing his pain. 

Satin sheets were being pulled from beneath me and up over my body. Charlie kissed my forehead and pulled me even closer to him, practically melding our bodies together. It felt good to feel the warmth of another against my body. After all the nights I had spent alone, this was heaven. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them to a strange presence.

The lights had come on. I smiled at Charlie, who looked amazing, now that I could see him. He kissed me on the forehead again and then said, "Appago lights!" at his vocal command, the lights went out again, sending us back into darkness.

He was truly amazing, and I was extremely lucky. I was finally going home and what better way to end it. I had always crushed on Charlie, ever since I had first met Ron. And now I was lying on his bed, naked having just made the most profound love to him, in the dark of a storm. My thoughts were still not perfectly clear, and my exhaustion took over my body.

My eyelids drifted downwards, curling my lashes to my cheeks. Charlie leaned his head close to mine, now both resting on a soft silk covered pillow. The rain still pitter pattered down on the roof and a softer thunder still rumbled outside. The last thing I heard before drifting into a peaceful slumber was Charlie mumbling to me, "I love you Hermione." All thoughts gone from my head, all energy gone from my body I whispered, "Ditto Charlie." 


End file.
